Bittersweet Love
by Lolita-nie-en-bloc
Summary: Une kidnappée manipulatrice, un bourreau délicieusement gentil - deux amoureux qui se déchirent et se retrouvent. OS pour le concours "syndrome de stockholm" organisé par DAL.


**Bittersweet Love**

.

.

.

* * *

**Il s'agit du concours « ****Stockholm Syndrome Contest**** » organisé par le très bon ****Damn-Addict-Lemon**** Club.**

**Courez vit lire**

**la grande gagnante, ****Htray****,**

**avec « ****Mors-moi****», son OS fantastique,**

**et les deuxième et troisième places, ****Cchope****,**

**avec «**** Abuse, condition, love ****»**

**ainsi que «**** Tout est un problème de taille ! ****»**

* * *

.

.

.

« Baisse. Les. Yeux. »

La crosse de son arme chatouillait son menton.

Elle haussa les sourcils, et réprima un rire.

Il pencha la tête, plissa les yeux.

Il pressa la crosse un peu plus fort.

« Baisse. Les. Yeux. »

Sa voix était décharnée. Un frisson remonta son échine.

Son sourire s'effaça.

Elle ne baissa pas les yeux.

Elle le regarda profondément, le sonda silencieusement.

Il hurla.

« Baisse tes putains d'yeux tout de suite ou j'te butte ! »

Ses bras tremblèrent.

Elle gonfla le torse.

Il allait vraiment –

Non.

Il rugit, et jeta l'arme à travers la pièce.

Il alluma une cigarette, tira, souffla.

Il revint vers elle.

Il secoua la tête.

Son regard s'accrocha au sien, et il écrasa le mégot contre la cuisse de son amie, Alice – qui plia.

Elle ne cilla pas.

Il sourit, largement.

« Petite pute », fit-il, carnassier. « J'te baiserai comme tu le mérites. »

Elle soupira. La redondance de ses menaces l'agaçait.

Il se réclamait d'un pouvoir qu'il n'avait pas.

Son acolyte lui tendit l'arme.

Il la posa contre son genou. Il remonta sur sa peau, sur sa cuisse, glissa à l'intérieur. Pressa.

Il ricana.

« Alors, c'est bon hein ? »

Il la libéra de l'arme, la remplaça par sa main.

Il frotta.

« T'aimes, hein ? Oui, t'aimes. »

La main ne s'attarda pas. Rapidement, il claqua un sein, pinça un téton.

Elle ferma les yeux.

« C'est ça salope, savoure. »

Il l'empoigna, brusque malaxa, dur.

Il mordilla son oreille. « Ouvre les yeux. »

Elle s'exécuta.

Yeux dans les yeux, leurs nez se frôlaient.

Il promena sa langue sur ses propres lèvres, puis sur les siennes.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, et cracha sur sa gueule de connard.

Il vrombit. « Putain de salope de merde ! »

Ecarlate, il colla le revers de sa main sur son visage. La chevalière accentua le coup.

Sa pommette brûlait.

« C'est ça, tu peux pleurer salope. »

Elle ne sentait même plus les larmes.

Il essuya son visage. Renifla bruyamment. Puis lui fit face à nouveau.

« Tu joues un jeu dangereux, Isabella », asséna-t-il. « Edward ne va pas être content. »

.

.

.

Elle se réveilla, groggy. Mal à la tête, bouche pâteuse. Comme une très mauvaise gueule de bois.

Elle frotta les coins de ses yeux, les plissa avant de les ouvrir doucement – la lumière l'aveuglait.

Ils l'avaient déplacée. Alice n'était plus là.

Ses mains étaient détachées. Elle portait toujours les mêmes vêtements – une robe d'été et des sandales. Mais la pièce était fraîche. L'atmosphère semblait différente.

Elle se recroquevilla dans un coin, seule, tremblante.

Il était quelque part, pas loin. Elle sentait sa présence – son ombre.

Il l'observait.

.

.

.

Elle avait perdu la notion du temps. Elle distinguait le jour de la nuit, mais elle ne comptait plus les heures. Elle avait droit à trois repas par jour. Ils la forçaient à manger.

Elle vomissait aussitôt qu'ils partaient.

Elle s'était habituée à l'odeur.

.

.

.

« Lève-toi. »

Son regard défiant contrastait avec ses jambes chancelantes. Ses muscles atrophiés crissaient sous le mouvement.

« Allez putain, bouge-toi ! Edward t'attend. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle pouvait prétendre devant tous, mais pas devant Edward. Feindre avait été facile, jusqu'ici. Nécessaire à sa protection, même.

Personne ne lui ferait de mal. Seul Edward en avait le pouvoir.

Il s'en était même octroyé le monopole.

.

.

.

L'eau coulait dans son dos. Elle était bouillante, et c'était bon.

Bella était silencieuse – calme.

Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle était sereine.

Elle attendait la tempête.

.

.

.

Elle ne l'entendit pas arriver.

Il ne troubla pas sa quiétude.

Il l'observa un moment, au travers l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Si désinvolte, si inconsciente de sa présence.

Il l'aimait mieux comme ça – en cachette. Devant lui, elle était autre.

.

.

.

Il entra dans la salle de bain, elle se tendit – mais ne se retourna pas.

Il sourit.

Il aimait qu'elle le défiât. La rompre n'en était que plus savoureux.

Son polo sombre tomba, puis son jean brut et son caleçon.

Il dégagea l'ensemble d'un coup de pied, et attendit – juste quelques secondes.

Elle tremblait d'anticipation – quatre ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

Il était ici – dans la salle de bain, pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche. Elle était nue, et il la voyait, et il allait probablement la rejoindre.

Elle aurait dû opter pour la baignoire – au moins, l'immersion lui aurait interdit son plaisir voyeur.

Les secondes défilèrent, lentes et prophétiques.

Elle attrapa le shampoing, versa dans le creux de sa main, étala au sommet de son crâne. Et frotta pour se donner une contenance.

Lui étudiait, fasciné, le glissement de l'eau sur sa peau lisse, le profil de sa silhouette, ses seins qui rebondissaient sous les mouvements induits par ses membres.

Elle le sentit bouger.

Il s'avança, ouvrit la porte de verre qui protégeait la pièce, et dut faire un pas pour être près d'elle. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

Elle frissonna. La fraîcheur de son corps jurait avec l'eau bouillante qui jaillissait du pommeau, au-dessus d'eux.

Un bras l'encercla, alla attraper le gel douche.

Il savonna ses épaules, d'abord, très méticuleusement. Et rapidement, empoigna ses seins.

Elle n'était pas surprise par le geste, mais par sa douceur. Edward avait toujours eu ses points faibles – assez classiques par ailleurs.

Elle se souvenait comme il aimait ses longs cheveux – comme il aimait s'en emparer.

Comme il aimait sa nuque – comme ses baisers se transformaient en morsure.

Comme il aimait ses seins. Il les attrapait toujours.

En dormant, ou pendant l'amour. Dans une position ou dans une autre – c'était les seins.

Il s'y accrochait comme un noyé à un radeau. Il s'en était souvent extasié. Il l'avait poussée à porter des décolletés, à être oublieuse des sous-vêtements. Il aimait montrer que c'était à lui.

Ses fesses, évidemment. Il les aimait moulées dans des jeans slims. Il adorait la prendre par derrière.

Il l'aimait, par derrière – c'était plus vicieux.

Sa chatte nue, sous toutes les coutures. Il l'avait regardée, photographiée, léchée jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'oublie.

Et puis le reste, plus subtil. Ses lèvres, ses cuisses, ses formes, ses yeux.

Ses mains s'amusaient –presque tendrement- avec ses tétons déjà durcis par le changement de température.

« Tu n'as pas changée », murmura-t-il, rauque, à son oreille.

« Va te faire foutre », chuchota-t-elle, mal assurée.

Il s'esclaffa, sardonique. « J'aime quand tu es vilaine », susurra-t-il. Ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'entre ses cuisses, et il y plongea brutalement.

Elle bloqua sa respiration.

« Et tu aimes ça aussi, bébé. »

.

.

.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça ? », supplia-t-elle doucement.

Il étala doucement la mousse. Il attrapa l'une de ses cuisses, la plaça sur son épaule. Le rasoir emporta tout sous ses lames, méticuleusement.

« Tu sais que je te préfère complètement nue. »

S'il avait très bien compris la question, il ne le montra pas.

.

.

.

Prisonnière d'une cellule dépouillée, elle était passée au luxe d'une suite tout confort. Plus rien ne la liait. Elle pouvait aller et venir. Sauter par la fenêtre, si elle le souhaitait.

Elle comme lui savaient qu'elle ne le ferait pas.

.

.

.

« Edward, où est Alice? Mon amie Alice ? »

Nu, contre elle, il jouait avec ses cheveux. Elle lui faisait dos.

« Elle est partie. »

_Partie ?_

Dans le doute, Bella considéra qu'elle était morte.

.

.

.

Elle lisait, confortablement installée dans un fauteuil pourpre, lorsqu'il entra en trombe dans leur chambre.

La gorge de Bella se serra.

Il avait le visage trop déterminé.

Il traversa la pièce à grandes enjambées, tira violemment, le tiroir du bureau et en sortit l'arme.

Il chargea, et s'élança, vindicatif, hors de la pièce.

Bella sourit.

Enfin, une perspective.

.

.

.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? », grogna le plus vulgaire d'entre eux.

Edward plissa les yeux. « Elle est avec moi. »

L'autre, plus grand et épais, rigola. « On aura droit à notre tour, boss ? »

Le troisième sourit, narquois. « Tu vois, salope, je t'avais dit que je te baiserai… » Il s'approcha d'elle, lui tourna autour.

Sa main dégagea sa chevelure d'un côté. Bella, les yeux écarquillés, était figée.

Edward allait-il laisser cette ordure… ?

Ils franchiraient un nouveau palier.

« Je vais te baiser comme une pute », murmura-t-il à son oreille. « Je vais – »

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir, la balle s'ancra entre ses yeux.

Le regard noir, Edward pointa son revolver encore fumant vers les deux acolytes restants. « Vous pouvez regarder, mais pas touche. »

.

.

.

Cachée derrière la porte, elle écoutait attentivement les voix qu'elle percevait mal.

« Il va falloir agir vite. Ils ne resteront pas longtemps ici. »

« On peut les atteindre ? »

« Facilement. Ils sont en petit comité – et tous les grands pontes en plus. »

« Alors on frappera mercredi. »

.

.

.

Elle posait son jean sur l'étagère, quand il arriva par derrière.

Elle ne portait qu'un string et qu'une blouse en soie, et son coup de reins témoigna de son appréciation.

Par automatisme, les mains s'attaquèrent directement à ses seins.

Elle inspira longuement.

Elle sentait toutes les formes de son corps contre elle.

Il embrassa sa nuque, le creux de son cou.

« J'ai assez attendu, maintenant. » Il masquait la brusquerie de ses intentions par la douceur de sa voix.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Il quémandait l'étreinte.

Il récolterait la confrontation.

« Moi aussi. »

Sa voix était froide, nette, cinglante. Il fronça les sourcils – il n'aimait pas ça.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« J'ai trop attendu, Edward. » Elle se tourna vers lui, assassine, et colla le canon contre son abdomen. « Je veux des réponses. Maintenant. »

Un sourire goguenard s'étira sur les lèvres d'Edward. « Enfin, tu te réveilles, ma douce. »

Il posa sa main –très vite- au creux de ses reins et l'attira à lui. Entre eux, seule l'arme faisait obstacle.

« Si tu l'enlèves, tu sentiras à quel point tu m'excites. »

Elle haussa un sourcil. « Après toutes ces années, tu comprends toujours pas…Ça ne sert à rien que je l'enlève, elle reviendra toujours entre nous. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me fais, là ? »

« Qu'est-ce que _toi_ tu fais, Cullen ? », éructa-t-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil, un rictus arrogant déformant son beau visage. « On en est revenu aux noms de famille ? Si je ne m'abuse, on était passé aux prénoms, depuis que je t'ai essayée à la sodomie. »

« T'es méprisable. »

« Et c'est bien pour ça que tu m'aimes, Bella. »

.

.

.

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, demain ? », murmura-t-elle à son encontre.

Elle était couchée sur le flanc, dos à lui. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, il ne s'était pas collé à elle, cette nuit.

« Rien dont tu ne doives te préoccuper. »

Il repoussa les couvertures, s'assit sur le matelas, et se frotta les yeux.

Elle l'imita, et se mit à genoux derrière lui, posant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. De sa position, elle pouvait voir ses poings serrés.

« Dis-moi. S'il te plait », chuchota-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête.

Elle referma sa bouche sur son omoplate, et resserra ses doigts sur ses hanches.

« Je n'aime pas avoir peur. »

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je te protège. »

Elle réprima le rire cynique qui menaçait d'éructer. Quelle drôle idée de la protection il avait.

Ses mains cajolèrent son abdomen. « Edward », gémit-elle doucement à son oreille, « s'il te plait. »

Il sourit, et l'attira sur ses genoux. A califourchon contre lui, elle plongea son bassin contre son érection. Elle se détestait de tant aimer ça.

Il embrassa longuement son cou, s'occupa de sa poitrine, se noya dans sa peau.

Il mordilla le lobe de son oreille, elle renversa la tête.

« T'aimes ça, hum ? »

Elle gémit, hocha la tête.

Il l'embrassa, et elle frotta son sexe contre lui.

« Quelle déception », susurra-t-il, « je croyais pourtant que tu l'aurais compris, maintenant. Je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour un con. »

Il la dégagea sans ménagement sur le matelas, et se leva d'un bond, impassible. « Tu refuses que je te touche, et soudainement, tu me sautes dessus ? Allons Isabella, je te croyais plus intelligente que ça. »

.

.

.

« J'en ai rien à foutre ! Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, je viendrai avec toi, point », hurla-t-elle, rouge de colère.

Elle haïssait ses magouilles, et elle haïssait son impavidité.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, agacé.

« Dans tes rêves », grogna-t-il doucement.

Sa réplique eut le don de la rendre plus hystérique encore. « Dans mes rêves ? Dans mes rêves ? Tu débloques ou quoi ? »

Il attrapa durement ses poignets, et stoppa ses gesticulations. « On se calme, ma jolie. On dirait que t'oublies qui mène la danse, ici. »

D'un à-coup brusque, elle se dégagea de sa capture. « Comme si je pouvais l'oublier, Edward. » -Silence- « Comme si je pouvais oublier que tu m'as kidnappée. Moi. Celle que tu clames aimer… »

Il secoua la tête, en rangeant machinalement des papiers. « _Kidnapper_…Tout de suite les grands mots. »

« Tu me séquestres, Edward. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. »

« Pour ta sécurité, putain ! Faut que je te le dise combien de fois ? », lança-t-il, irrité. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Et ton copain qui m'a presque violée, c'est pour ma sécurité, aussi ? »

Edward soupira. « La _balle_ qui lui a _perforé_ les _neurones_, c'était pour ta sécurité, Isabella. »

Elle rit, sans joie. « Non, c'était pour défendre ta possession. »

« Tu vas continuer encore longtemps, comme ça ? Je ne te dirai rien », asséna-t-il, catégorique.

Elle ravala sa frustration, et caressa le bureau en bois du bout des doigts. « Si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu me caches, je me tue. »

Lentement, il releva le visage vers elle, interdit. « Si tu essaies d'attenter à tes jours, Bella » -il détacha méticuleusement chaque syllabe- « c'est moi qui te tue. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de le railler. « Pour ma propre sécurité, aussi ? »

.

.

.

« Tu crois que je vais risquer qu'Edward l'apprenne ? », demanda-t-il, incrédule. « Si je te révèle quoi que ce soit, Edward aura ma peau en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Si je te laisse dans l'ombre, tu iras pleurnicher. Le calcul est vite fait. »

« Si tu me laisses dans l'ombre », cracha-t-elle, « je hurle à la mort que tu m'as touchée. Et on sait tous les deux comment tu finiras. On sait tous les deux comment l'autre a fini… »

Il la toisa. Elle n'oserait pas…

Il sourit, et secoua la tête.

Elle hurla – un cri d'épouvante. Elle se débattit, gémit, aboya.

Quand Edward la retrouva, elle était recroquevillée par terre, contre un mur, et tremblait. Elle jeta un regard apeuré à l'homme, entre eux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Putain Emmet, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? », s'écria Edward, furieux.

Bella sourit à l'homme –à Emmet- qui cligna des yeux et, d'un regard, abdiqua.

« C'est pas lui, Edward », pleurnicha Bella. « J'ai…j'ai vu un homme…J'ai cru reconnaitre celui qui…Celui qui m'a enlevée… »

Tandis qu'Edward la cajolait, ses yeux audacieux narguèrent Emmet, désemparé.

.

.

.

Elle avait l'information. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à savoir ce qu'elle en ferait.

Elle ne pouvait pas décemment confronter Edward – ça ne l'arrêterait pas.

Bon dieu ! Il voulait les tuer – il voulait _tous_ les tuer. Il était devenu fou. Que croyait-il ? Qu'une fois les dirigeants supprimés, les organisations n'existeraient plus ?

Le bordel qu'il laisserait causerait sa fin.

Bella secoua la tête. Tuer leur deux familles…Il était vraiment devenu fou.

.

.

.

Elle avait tout préparé.

Il ne devrait plus tarder, maintenant.

Elle était dans le bain, en train de raser ses jambes.

La lame devait l'hypnotiser. La lame devait être obsédante.

Elle vérifia que tout était en place – fenêtre ouverte, elle mit la musique en marche, s'assura que la porte était suffisamment ouverte pour attirer son attention.

Elle entendit les pneus de sa voiture crisser sous les pierres – il était temps.

Doucement, la lame gratta l'intérieur de son poignet. Elle bloqua sa respiration, contracta la poitrine. Elle gratta une deuxième fois, puis une troisième.

Le sang rampait abondamment sur le sol, ses jambes semblaient chaudes. Ses mains, elles, étaient gelées.

Dans une parfaite mise en scène, elle tira sur la cigarette, la mit entre ses doigts, et s'allongea.

Encore deux ou trois bouffées d'oxygène, et elle commença à perdre pied.

Elle se sentit glisser, doucement, vers autre chose.

Elle s'attendait à être attirée par une lumière éclatante – un noir profond l'engouffra.

.

.

.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent doucement. Elle fronça les sourcils sous la lumière – sa tête lui faisait mal.

Assis sur le fauteuil, en face du lit, Emmet lisait.

Surprenant. Depuis qu'elle était enfermée ici, elle aurait parié qu'il était analphabète – des blagues toujours douteuses, et jamais le moindre signe d'esprit.

Elle porta la main à son front, et il darda sur elle un regard admiratif.

Il posa l'ouvrage, et s'approcha d'elle.

« Où est Edward ? », chuchota-t-elle doucement.

« Il est dans une pièce voisine », répliqua Emmet.

« Ca l'aurait tué de rester au chevet de la femme qu'il prétend aimer, alors qu'elle est presque morte ? », grogna-t-elle.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps avait duré sa petite mascarade. Elle ne savait pas si son acte avait atteint Edward – si elle l'avait empêché.

« La police le retient. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, petite bonne femme affreusement machiavélique, il n'a pas bougé de ton lit de la semaine. »

Son cœur loupa un battement. S'il était resté à son côté, alors… « Alors…Il ne l'a pas fait ? »

Emmet secoua la tête.

« Et… »

Emmet haussa les épaules. « Pas mes affaires. Je suis juste là pour m'empresser d'aller le chercher, si jamais tu te réveilles. »

« Baby-sitter, quoi », soupira Bella.

Anéantir ses plans ne voulait pas dire changer l'homme.

Elle ferma les yeux à nouveau, et plongea dans un sommeil sans rêve.

.

.

.

« Elle s'est réveillée à peine quelques minutes, et elle s'est rendormie » -elle entendait la voix urgente au loin- « deux jours ! Elle s'est rendormie, et ça fait deux jours ! »

« Elle a besoin de récupérer, Edward. Tu l'as soumise à beaucoup de stress. »

Bella connaissait cette voix – elle était familière, mais elle ne parvenait pas à mettre un visage dessus.

« Je voulais pas…Mais elle est tellement têtue ! », s'emporta-t-il. « Elle voulait à tout prix savoir ce que je préparais, elle m'a même dit qu'elle se tuerait, si je ne lui révélais rien…Je n'aurais jamais cru… »

« Tu aurais dû lui dire. »

« Pour quoi ? Elle m'aurait supplié de ne pas le faire, et ensuite ils seraient venus et ils l'auraient tuée ! Elle serait morte parce qu'elle voulait les protéger. Je l'aurais perdue encore une fois, à cause d'eux ! »

« Mais ils sont derrière les barreaux à l'heure qu'il est, et il faut que tu te calmes. Tu ne peux pas être dans cet état quand elle se réveillera. »

Elle l'entendit soupirer doucement. Comme quand ils étaient gosses, et qu'elle embrassait sa joue avant de quitter le parc.

L'espace d'un instant, elle aurait aimé retourner à l'été de leurs quinze ans – l'été où tout avait basculé.

S'ils remontaient le temps, parviendraient-ils à éviter les erreurs qu'ils avaient commises ?

.

.

.

Une salve de frisson réveilla simultanément l'intérieur de ses bras, les contours de son buste, et le bout de ses doigts. Elle sentait une pression sur son ventre, qui la tira doucement du sommeil.

Il était là, tout contre elle.

« Tu devrais dormir », chuchota-t-elle, pour ne pas briser la quiétude de la nuit.

Il sourit brièvement. « J'y arrive pas. »

Elle referma les yeux et se blottit contre lui, en soupirant.

« Tu devrais pas faire ça », dit-il.

Elle ne rouvrit pas les paupières. « Faire quoi ? »

« M'aimer. »

Elle sourit. « Je ne t'aime pas. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Bien sûr que si, tu m'aimes. »

« Non », répondit-elle simplement. « Je te hais. »

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, et la colla un peu plus contre lui. « J'aurais préféré crever que de vivre sans toi. »

Elle déposa un baiser sur son torse.

Il soupira d'aise. « Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es ouvert les veines ? »

« Je t'avais prévenu que je me tuerai, si t'insistais à garder tes secrets. »

Il se raidit. « Mais je t'ai dit que c'était pour te protéger putain ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu y mettes ton grain de sel ? »

Elle mêla ses jambes à celles d'Edward. « Et qui est-ce qui te protège, toi ? »

Il grogna. « J'ai des gardes du corps, et des gars armés jusqu'au cou. »

Elle secoua la tête. « N'importe quoi. Ne sois pas si têtu… »

Il sourit, et embrassa le sommet de son crâne.

« Alors, tu voulais me protéger de quoi ? »

Il la serra plus encore. « Ton père et le mien ont fait un deal. Ils voulaient m'atteindre, et le seul moyen, c'était toi. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, et rouvrit les yeux.

Son regard était fixé au plafond. Il continua. « On a posé des micros un peu partout, avec les gars. Et quand je les ai entendu…Je pouvais pas…Merde Bella ! Ils voulaient te kidnapper ! »

Elle haussa les sourcils, peu impressionnée. « Et… Tu t'es dit que tu le ferais avant eux ? »

« Ils…Ils n'avaient pas de bonnes intentions. Charlie était acculé, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Depuis que tu es partie, c'est le bordel pour l'organisation. »

Bella frissonna, en repensant à tout ce qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle.

« Et mon père ne t'aurait jamais laissée partir. Ils nous auraient enterrés tous les deux, Bella. »

Elle acquiesça tristement. « Je sais qu'ils l'auraient fait. Mais…Edward, me kidnapper ? Vraiment ? », Argua-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

« Parce que tu serais venue avec moi de ton pleins gré ? », s'énerva-t-il.

« Bien sûr ! », mentit-elle éhontement.

Il rigola. « Je t'en prie ! C'est toi qui m'as quitté, je te rappelle. Parce que nos familles n'étaient pas compatibles. Tu m'as regardé droit dans les yeux, et tu m'as dit que tu ne m'aimais pas assez pour tout foutre en l'air. »

« Parce que mon père t'aurait tué sur le champ ! », se défendit-elle.

« Mais…On aurait pu s'enfuir ! On aurait pu trouver une solution ! »

Elle se dégagea de lui, se releva sur ses coudes. « Edward, nos pères étaient à la tête des deux familles mafieuses rivales les plus importantes d'Italie. Et tu voulais qu'on s'enfuie ? »

Il s'assit à son tour, et lui jeta un regard noir. « Et tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Que je t'oublie ? Que je compte fleurette à toutes les putes que j'ai baisées ? Que j'obéisse gentiment à papa ? Tu sais qu'à la fin, il m'aurait ordonné de te tuer, Bella ! »

« Oui, et ben vouloir tuer tout le monde, c'était pas la solution ! Merde, quoi ! »

Silence.

Les yeux écarquillés, elle mordit ses lèvres, et détourna le regard.

« Qui te l'a dit ? », exigea-t-il, dur.

« Peu importe. »

« Bella, qui- »

« On s'en fout ! », le coupa-t-elle, exaspérée.

« Et alors… ? »

Elle souffla. « Je me suis pas vraiment suicidée. J'ai juste un peu…Contrecarré tes plans ? »

Il ne put se retenir. « Putain de garce manipulatrice ! La pomme tombe vraiment juste à côté du pommier, hein Bella ? », accusa-t-il, mauvais. « Comment j'ai pu me laisser berner… »

Elle plissa les yeux. « T'es pas mal non plus, dans le genre connard hyper-possessif qui m'a faite kidnapper et séquestrer par des gros tarés qui m'ont touchée et insultée. Quand on y pense, c'était un plan digne de ton père. »

Il la toisa. Elle le jaugea.

« Connard. »

Il sourit. « Garce. »

.

.

.

L'été de leurs quatre ans, leurs nourrices respectives s'étaient rencontrées au parc. Elles étaient devenues de grandes amies – Edward et Bella aussi.

Lorsque Charlie Swan et Carlisle Cullen s'en aperçurent, elles furent portées disparues. Leurs corps ne furent jamais retrouvés.

L'été de leurs neuf ans, Edward offrit un bouquet de fleurs à son Isabella. Elle les garda précieusement dans sa chambre. Suspicieux, son père fit interdire les fleurs dans la maison.

L'été de leur quatorze ans, sous un jeudi après-midi pluvieux, Edward embrassa son Isabella en rentrant de l'école, pour la toute première fois. Son père engagea Jacob pour les séparer.

L'été de leurs quinze ans, Edward surprit son père tuer une femme de sang-froid. Il courra retrouver son Isabella, qui le conforta en lui laissant poser ses lèvres sur sa poitrine naissante.

L'été de leurs seize ans, Bella séduit le meilleur ami d'Edward pour le rendre jaloux, et le pousser à l'inviter au bal de la ville. Ce soir-là, Edward prit sa virginité.

L'été de leurs dix-sept ans, Edward raconta à son Isabella ce que serait leur vie. Il lui montra plusieurs universités, plusieurs appartements – ils vivraient ensemble, loin de leurs familles. Bella sourit à la naïveté d'Edward.

L'été de leurs dix-huit ans, Isabella le lui annonça. Elle ne partirait pas avec lui. Ils avaient suffisamment joué, mais maintenant, elle avait mieux à faire. Les yeux dans les yeux, elle lui dit qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Edward, brisé, se jura de ne jamais renoncer à elle.

L'été de leurs vingt-deux ans, alors que la vie de celle qu'il aimait était en danger, il jugea qu'il était temps de se salir les mains. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi, pour son Isabella.

.

.

.

« Alors maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? »

Elle était allongée contre lui, bercée par une lumière matinale.

Il haussa les épaules. « La police a de quoi figer les deux organisations. Il va falloir être un peu patient. »

Elle roula des yeux « La patience n'a jamais été ton fort. »

Il sourit, grivois. « Ça fait des semaines que tu te ballades presque nue, que tu te colles à moi la nuit…Sans rien m'autoriser de plus ! Si ça ce n'est pas de la patience… »

Elle baissa les yeux entre eux, soudainement silencieuse.

Il releva son menton, et la sonda son regard.

« J'avais peur », avoua-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils. « De quoi ? »

« De toi. »

Silence.

« Je ne suis pas un mec bien », murmura-t-il.

Elle sourit. « T'es même un bel enfoiré, doublé d'un gros taré. »

Il sourit, narquois. « On peut pas dire qu'on a une relation saine et équilibrée. »

Bella acquiesça. « Elle est même carrément dysfonctionnelle. »

Il embrassa son épaule, puis sa bouche. « Je vais te faire souffrir. »

Il posa son front contre le sien. Elle glissa ses mains sous son short, et attrapa ses fesses. Il lui répondit d'un coup de reins.

Elle fit la moue. « Pauvre petite Bella… »

Il aspira sa peau, dans le creux de son cou. « Je suis sûr que tu m'en fera baver aussi, bébé. T'es machiavélique à souhait. »

« C'est bien ce que t'aimes chez moi… »

Il frotta ses hanches contre elle. « C'est toi que j'aime, tout court. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, attendit qu'il arrête ses mouvements.

Et, yeux dans les yeux, prononça les mots qu'elle réfrénait depuis longtemps.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Il jeta ses reins contre elle, et remonta son tee-shirt. Ses yeux brillèrent à la vue de ses seins.

Elle sourit, et ses jambes enlacèrent sa taille, pendant qu'il plongeait vers ses seins.


End file.
